


Day Two: Christmas Present

by Starb0yBlake



Series: 12 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, PauPat, There is no way I'm writing 25 days, all these are short, idk what to tag oof, looks longer in drafts, lowkey upset but whatever, my writing sucks, yeah i changed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb0yBlake/pseuds/Starb0yBlake
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Paul has a surprise for Patryck.





	Day Two: Christmas Present

Tomorrow was Christmas. Patryck had been struggling not to say those three words to Paul. They had been dating for three months now and Paul had said he wanted to take it slow in case he, well, didn't mean those three words. It was understandable, he wanted Paul to be comfortable so he'd go slow but he had already almost slipped up more than he would have liked.  
"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Paul asked, his arms wrapping around Patryck's waist and pulling him close.  
"Yeah, I am," Patryck chuckled and grinned, even more, when Paul placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Paul was the best thing that had happened to him after Jake.  
He just wanted to forget about Jake and everything he had done.  
"We can spend the whole day together." Paul purred softly, picking the smaller male up and wrapping his legs around his waist as he kissed him softly. "Just me and you." He whispered, smiling sweetly at him as he carried him upstairs.  
Paul climbed into their shared bed and ran his fingers through Patryck's long hair gently.  
"Sleep well, I have a surprise for you in the morning." He whispered, smiling as Patryck's eyes seemed to light up with interest.  
Morning  
When Patryck opened his eyes he was met with Paul smiling at him. If the younger remembered correcting, Paul had a surprise for him. He smiled back to his boyfriend as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas, Paul," Patryck mumbled softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.  
"Good morning, Bunny," Paul hummed and pulled Patryck close, his lips brushing against his ear.  
"I love you."  
Patryck's face lit up as he stared at him and grinned widely, kissing him softly.  
"I love you too, Paul." He whispered back, snuggling up to him. He knew for a fact that whatever else he would receive, Paul saying those three words would be the best gift of his.


End file.
